Our Diary
by tika12001
Summary: Because I had so much fun writing 'Jane's Diary' that I simply had to do a sequel. Maura and Jane share a diary. Established relationship. Story makes sense on its own, but it's advisable that you read 'Jane's Diary' first. Proper summary inside. Now complete :-)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our Diary

Author: tika12001

Summary: Jane and Maura are now a couple, but what does that mean for work? Will they be able to maintain their professionalism, especially when they now have to begin planning a wedding? Also, how will Jane cope when a new detective seems intent on making the moves on Maura, despite being told she's off limits, and Casey shows up, telling Jane he wants to try again? It's going to be an interesting time for our favourite Detective and Medical Examiner team.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be, boo hoo :-(

Authors Note: It's finally done! Hope you all enjoy! As usual, one chapter per day till all up :-)

_R&IR&IR&I_

**Thursday 18****th**** July 2013**

**HAHAHA I was the first person to write in here! So there Maura!**

_Jane. That is not fair. I bought the diary for us; I should be the first one to write in it._

**Well then, maybe you should have been a bit quicker and not let me snatch it out of your hand.**

_Jane._

**Maura.**

_You are insufferable._

**That's why ya love me!**

_Sadly, I cannot deny that fact._

**Okay so this is our d... waaaait, what do you mean, sadly? Humph.**

_I do not understand what you are talking about._

**Whatever you big liar. Haha, you now have hives. Serves you right.**

**Anyway, so this is the diary that Maura and I have decided to share, telling the story of our relationship as it progresses. We still each have our own separate diaries, but mostly we will be writing in here.**

_And when Jane declares that we will be chronicling our relationship, she of course does not intend for any of the entries to be of a sexual nature._

**What? I didn't agree to that!**

_Jane, it would be highly inappropriate._

**For who? You and I are the only ones who will actually read this.**

_I..._

**OMG, you're picturing us having an audience read our entries, aren't you? And you laughed at me when I said I pictured people reading my diary...**

_I didn't laugh, I smiled, and that was simply because you were comparing us to Anne Frank. We will still be having NO inappropriate content._

**Hmm. We'll see. ANYWAY, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted... ow. Maura just poked me! See what I have to put up with? Hmm, okay, kisses are much better. Anyway. Umm. Oh right. So this is just basically a way for us to write about the beginning phases of our relationship and maybe pass on to our childr... oh.**

_Now do you see why I said no inappropriate entries?_

**Nah. We'll still do 'em, we'll just rewrite the whole diary without them when we intend to pass it on. We'll keep the naughty diary to ourselves.**

_Insufferable._

**Can't be that bad, since you put up with me.**

_I do not 'put up' with you, I love you._

**...Maura, you gotta stop saying stuff like that.**

_Why?_

**Because I'm meant to be a bad ass homicide detective, but every time you say something like that, I melt into a pile of goo. I love you too, by the way.**

_Aww, Jane._

**Shut up. Okay, so we got together on the 17****th**** of June, but...**

_Got together? Really? You can't just say we took our relationship to the next level?_

**... no. And don't take this book away when I'm writ...**

_Why can't you say it? It sounds so much nicer that 'we got together', which seems to imply some kind of high school romance._

**STOP TAKING THE BOOK AWAY WHEN I'M WRITING. Okay, fine, we 'took our relationship to the next level' on the 17****th**** of June, happy now?**

_Yes, thank you._

**Everyone already thought we were doing it anyway, so...**

_Doing it?_

**Yes. You know... ****it****...**

_Having sexual intercourse?_

**Oh my God.**

_What? What did I say?_

**I just... never mind. Yes, everyone suspected we were already 'having sexual intercourse' by the time we 'took our relationship to the next level', so when we came out of the closet, no one was really all that surprised.**

_Why do you keep using single inverted commas when repeating phrases that I say? Are you making fun of me?_

**Would I do that? I think not!**

_..._

**Okay, fine, maybe I would. I love you?**

_Hmm. There's only so long you will get away with using that phrase._

**Hmmmmm... I love your kisses.**

_I love your kisses too, Jane... hmm..._

**18****th**** July 2013**

**Ahem, sorry for that brief delay there, umm... let's just say Maura and I are still very much in the honeymoon phase of our relationship.**

_Yes, we are. Thank you, Jane._

**That's okay... for what?**

_For the most intense orgasms I have ever experienced._

**MAURA! You're the one who wanted to keep this clean!**

_There's nothing wrong with talking about orgasms. Needless to say however, that this will have to be a part of the conversation we erase when rewriting the diary for our children._

**Yes, needless to say. Anyway, what I wanted to say before... that... happened, was that you may have noticed that this entry is dated a month after we got together. The reason for that is... well, let me just say right now that we were... somewhat busy... for the first month.**

_I'll say. It was quite delightful._

**Hmm...**

**Anyway! So I just finished off my old diary yesterday. And I now have a beautiful ring on my finger.**

_Hmm, which finger is that, detective?_

**Oh my God, you are so weird. My ring finger, Maura!**

_Oh, what a way to speak to your fiancé!_

**You do know that since we're engaged so early in our relationship, everyone is so NOT going to believe that we weren't together the whole time?**

_That thought did cross my mind, yes. It doesn't matter though. I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

**... okay, gotta go.**

**Friday 19****th**** July 2013**

**Ahem. Apologies for the quick exit yesterday, Maura had her hand on certain parts of my body that will remain nameless, and I could not be held responsible for my actions.**

_Hmm, I wonder what those body parts could be..._

**Yes, gee, I wonder. Don't give me that innocent look, Dr Isles. You are far dirtier than you let on.**

_Moi?_

**Yes, you. So, we're both really sad because today is actually the last day of our impromptu holiday, and we're both back to work on Monday.**

_It wasn't really so much of a holiday, anyway, since we just stayed at your place and had sex multiple times a day._

**We went to your place a couple of times.**

_That is true, but after your mother walked in on us in the middle of strenuous... uh... exercise, my home was suddenly not such an appealing option._

**Yes, well, after that my mother got a very firm talking to on boundaries. Since she didn't move her away from her eyes the whole time, I think she got the idea.**

_Rather. I still don't think she wants to gain eye contact with either one of us. She was very embarrassed._

**Serves her right, too. Buttinski that she is.**

_Anyway..._

**Right, sorry. So, we decided that we're going to spend the whole weekend spoiling each other. And it may have possibly, just a little bit, maybe turned into a competition.**

_There is no competition, Jane. I am going to kick your posterior._

**Oh my God, Maura, it's 'kick your butt'. Also, ha! So anyway, I have tomorrow to spoil Maura, because we all know that the winners come first.**

_'Butt' then. And I have Sunday, because we all know that a rehearsal is needed before the actual production._

**Maura Isles, you are quite the competitor!**

_Yes, I am. Especially when I know that I am going to win._

**...Anyway, both days are going to be absolutely wonderful and THAT is what's important.**

_Hmm, sounds like the attitude of a loser, Jane._

**Whatever, it so is not. Anyway, this isn't a competition, because what competition doesn't have a prize or ribbon or something at the end?**

_I can think of a prize._

**What is it?**

**...MAURA ISLES! Apologies, my dear readers, MAURA was being inappropriate again.**

_There is nothing inappropriate about touching your life partner intimately or whispering things of a sexual nature in their ear._

**... No... no, there's nothing wrong with that. Anyway, I'd tell you what I had planned, but that would spoil the surprise. So for now, I think we might put this diary down and do something else.**

_I do hope that the activities you are thinking of require a bedroom and nudity._

**You are insatiable.**

_Yes, I am._

**_END CHAPTER ONE_**

Please leave a review, letting me know what you think! Muchly appreciated! xo


	2. Chapter 2

_**For those that wanted to know the details of Maura's hickey from 'Jane's Diary'... this chapter's for you!**_

_19__th__ July 2013_

_Jane is asleep, after rather a busy afternoon. It's going to be rather irritating to go back to work on Monday and not be able to engage in sexual intercourse whenever we feel like it, but I do miss my job. Jane has awakened a part of me that has been lying dormant most of my life though so seeing her at work may be somewhat trying at first, as I will have to suppress my urges a great deal._

_Never mind though, I am Dr Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and I will not be held captive by my body's desires. I will channel those desires in an appropriate way and time, i.e. outside of work hours, and maintain professionalism at work._

_You know, this was much easier to accomplish before I fully understood and appreciated just how delectable her body is. It was always nice to look at with clothes on, but now I've seen her without clothes on... I've tasted her desire for me... hmm. Yes, maintaining professionalism at work will certainly be a challenge from this point on._

_Hmm. So I've been rereading Jane's diary, which, may I add, is now one of my most treasured possessions and I came to the realization that she never actually wrote about what happened the night she gave me my first hickey (until that point, I had always been very cautious with my partners to ensure my skin remained unblemished for work). As this is a memory I wish to preserve, I shall detail it now so that in the future I may come back and read it._

_Well, as mentioned in Jane's diary, it was a rather trying case. The Organ Donor was what the newspapers called him, a colloquial phrase I found to be not entirely accurate, as he did not donate any of his own organs, but I digress. We had found a pit of bodies, with various organs expertly cut out of them, and I (plus every medical examiner I could get to help me... including Pike unfortunately) were very busy down in the morgue, finding and assigning identities to each corpse. That afternoon, Jane came down to the morgue and asked me if I would like to go out to The Dirty Robber that night with her, as well as Frost, Korsak and Frankie. I was a bit hesitant at first, knowing that we had only established identities for 12 victims and still had more to go but Jane was insistent, knowing that I had been on a rather extended shift to that point, the same as her. I agreed, and was rather looking forward to the evening's activities._

_I must confess to you now diary, that I was well aware of my 'more-than-friends' feelings for Jane for a while prior to this evening, so my actions that evening perhaps exacerbated the whole issue. I cannot find it within myself to feel guilty for the fact that I chose not to externalise my feelings prior to this moment; perhaps if I had said something sooner, Jane would have panicked and I would not be lying next to her right now. In a lot of ways, I think the first move and the realization needed to come from her._

_A huge part of me wishes the moment of realization came a LOT sooner, but Jane could not be blamed for her ignorance of the issue._

_At 5pm that night I left work, under the many reassurances that the other medical examiners gave me, claiming that they would be fine and that I needed to rest and let my hair down. I explained to them that my hair is left down normally, save for the parts at the front that are on occasion gently pinned back so as to avoid them falling in my face, as studies prove that hair follicles are strongest when left in their natural state, i.e. not pulled back or styled severely each day. Got several stares of incomprehension after this, and concluded that men do not necessarily appreciate the importance of hair care._

_Luckily, I keep clothes at work in case of emergency (sometimes various bodily fluids seep through the scrubs despite my best efforts, and it is simply unpleasant). So after leaving the morgue, I went to my office and..._

**Wow, really?**

_Jane! You're awake! ...What?_

**Yes, of course I'm awake, you goofball. REALLY?**

_What?!_

**You are discussing the night when I gave you the hickey, correct?**

_How did you know that? You didn't have time to read my whole diary entry... nor did I see you flip through the pages..._

**No, but I'm good at guessing. Plus I saw the word 'hickey' when you first started writing, so that gave me a hint.**

_Not fair, doesn't count if you were looking over my shoulder._

**Ha. So, okay, you are talking about it... you've written nearly three whole pages so far... and in your story, you still haven't left the precinct.**

_I wish to be concise in my recollections._

**Babe, there's concise, and then there's 'just get to the freakin' point already'.**

**Maura?**

**Maura, stop pushing the diary back at me!**

**Why are you hiding your face?**

**Are you upset? I'm sorry. :-(**

**Oh, that is so not fair. Don't pretend to cry, I hate it when you cry.**

_I know you do. I apologize, that was a dirty trick._

**You're not really sorry, are you?**

_I would answer you, but I don't wish to show signs of urticaria._

**I know that word, that's hives. You liar. Okay, I'll let you get on with the story. Just... speed it up a bit, okay? There are a lot of other things we could be doing.**

_Oh, I am intrigued. What other things could we be doing, Detective?_

**Wouldn't you like to know?**

_Yes, indeed I would._

**Well, don't tell anyone... but I was thinking... perhaps... dinner? Maybe even... takeout food. *wink***

_You are a tease, Jane Rizzoli._

**Come on, seriously? I put out all afternoon, and you call me a tease? You are insatiable, woman.**

_Put out what?_

**... really? Look, never mind, I'll tell you later. Just start writing.**

_Only if you say please._

_Hmm, well that was a rather novel way to say 'please', but I can't say I mind at all._

_Now, where was I? Right. Well, in the spirit of other things we could be doing, I find it advisable to speed my story up a bit. Hmm. Well, as I was saying, I got changed into one of my spare outfits (Jane, stop huffing impatiently, this part IS essential to the story. I can feel you peeking over my shoulder, plus you just replied to something I wrote, that's how I knew you were reading it!), which was a red dress I had not worn very often because of its rather low neckline. Usually when wearing it, I teamed it with a plain black singlet so as to avoid showing too much in the way of cleavage. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), I had neglected to replace the singlet in my office when it became the rather inopportune victim of an iced tea spillage. After much deliberation, I decided to wear the dress anyway, telling myself that we were going out, and therefore it wasn't necessary to be seen as professional. I must confess that I rather hoped that, if I couldn't get a reaction out of Jane (which was my hope), that I would get one out of someone and find a way to release my sexual tension._

**I KNEW you wore that to drive me nuts.**

_Will you please stop hovering and let me finish my story?_

**...Fine. You want some coffee?**

_Yes please. NOT INSTANT._

_As I was saying... I walked into The Dirty Robber, and both Korsak and Frost were there already. They were very polite and maintained eye contact, but I could tell that they were taken aback by my appearance. I began to feel a bit uncomfortable at my choice of clothing and so I ordered a beer (Jane's favourite one). A few minutes later, Jane showed up alongside Frankie. I could tell she'd already had a couple of drinks prior to arrival, as she had her arm slung around Frankie's shoulder and was leaning on him, and she is not an overly demonstrative person usually (though I must admit that recent events may have changed my opinion on this subject). I was sitting with my back to the door, and therefore was only enlightened to the fact of her arrival because of the sound of her laughter. Frost and Korsak grinned in the direction of the door and I whirled around to see Jane come in with Frankie. This was our conversation:_

F: Frankie

B: Barry

K: Korsak

M: Me (Maura)

J: Jane

F: Woo, looking nice, Doc

J: *whacks him on the arm, hard. Frankie winces* Don't you speak to her like that, she's... *Jane pauses, eyes on my breasts, jaw hanging slackly* *Frankie coughed uncomfortably, which seemed to bring Jane out of her daze* She's a medical doctor.

F: Of course, sis, my mistake. *rolls eyes*

B: Um, so Jane, you wanna sit next to me, or...

J: Next to Maura. *slides in next to me and whispers in my ear* Hi.

M: Hi Jane. *extended eye contact between me and Jane*

K: *cough* Righto, a round of drinks this way please!

_Several hours later, Jane had had probably six drinks more and was leaning rather heavily against my side. I had only had two drinks, sipping them slowly and interspersing them with lots of water, knowing that I would most likely be responsible for driving Jane home later that night. Frankie began to look concerned, and asking her if she should just call it a night and head home, but Jane refuted the idea immediately, claiming she knew how to handle her alcohol, then pulling her diary out from under her coat and scribbling in it, scowling furiously the whole time. I was laughing in amusement and fondness when suddenly she looked up at me, jaw dropping, and her eyes slowly trailing down my body. I squirmed in my seat under her heated gaze, then watched in bemusement as she dropped her head again, tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she began writing once more in her diary. I leaned forward to try to see what she was writing, but Jane breathed in deeply and suddenly through her nose, shocking me with the realization that she was __smelling__ me. Suddenly extremely grateful that I had changed my clothes after work, I looked at her as she lifted her gaze to mine, and I remember finding myself scientifically cataloguing the signs of arousal in her expression. "I have to go to the bathroom," she announced suddenly, so I began sliding out so she could slip out of the booth we had squeezed into. "Oh, you're coming with me," she muttered, and I agreed._

_I am not usually such a slave to my body's desires, dear diary, but I could not deny the arousal that curled deep within me at the look Jane gave me, and so I was helpless but to follow her. Thankfully the bathroom was deserted as Jane pushed me inside... at least, I think it was deserted. I was rather distracted at the time. Jane shoved me up against the wall..._

**I can't believe you're STILL writing.**

_Jane, didn't your mother ever teach you not to snatch? I'm just getting up to the crux of the story now, so please do not interrupt me!_

**Oh, she taught me. I just didn't pay attention. **

_I suspected as much. May I continue?_

**Be my guest.**

_Thank you. As I was saying, she pushed me up against the wall, and began running her hands up and down my body._

M: *small gasp* Jane?

J: Hmm? *nuzzles into neck*

M: What are you doing? *moves head to the side for easier access*

J: Hmm... you're sexy...

M: Jane... oh... you're drunk.

J: Maybe... *has arms wrapped around my waist and is gently thrusting up against me*

M: I... I don't...

J: Shut up, Maura. *starts kissing, sucking and biting my neck*

M: *gasps* *moans* Oh God, Jane... *several minutes pass* Jane... please... Jane, you need to... Jane, stop.

J: Hmmm, don't wanna...

M: Please, Jane... if you still want this in the morning... *gasps as neck is getting alternatively bitten and sucked on again* *gently pushes Jane away* ...we can continue it then. But not here. Not now. Okay?

J: *appears to be thinking deeply* *is swaying slightly* Okay. I gotta pee. *makes way into toilet stall, hitting every wall along the way*

_I all but ran out of the bathroom after that and headed to the table. I flipped my hair over to hopefully cover the mark that was already very apparent on my neck, but considering I was heading back to a table containing one sergeant, one detective, and one soon-to-be detective, all of whom's jobs require a certain eye for small details, I knew there was no chance for me to hide the night's happenings. Korsak saw me, smiled briefly then suddenly froze, twisting his head slightly, his gaze focused on my neck. Frost and Frankie followed his gaze and their jaws dropped._

B: Maura...! Did Jane...?

M: *interrupts* Um. I'm going to go home now. Frankie, do you mind taking Jane home for me please?

F: Um. Sure. Is everything okay?

M: I... I don't know. I hope so. I will find out tomorrow morning, I suspect.

F: Riiight. Um. Well, have a good night, Maura.

M: Thank you. Goodnight Vince, Barry.

K&B (in unison): Night doc.

M: *quickly scurries out of The Dirty Robber and drives home*

_Well, the rest of it has been outlined rather well in Jane's diary, but the rest of the story is pretty basic. I didn't hear from Jane the next morning, and assumed that she had made a mistake in seducing me the previous night. When she did finally call me, she claimed to not remember any of the events that had happened, and I was very upset and hurt. We ended up arguing, but a week later Jane came to my house with the diary and a note at the back claiming her love for me. I was very nervous to pursue a relationship, but she convinced me to make a go of it, and so here we are._

**Oh my God, you're finally finished?**

_Yes, Detective Smartypants, I am finished._

**Is your hand about to fall off?**

_Why would my hand fall off, Jane? Are you aware of the amount of pressure it takes to sever a hand? It would take the strength of several people at least, unless of course there was a weapon or mechanical aid of some sort..._

**No, I just meant... REALLY? No, I just meant because you wrote like 5 billion pages.**

_It was not 5 billion Jane; that is quite simply a wild over exaggeration._

**Fine, whatever, close enough. Are you ever planning on feeding your poor, exhausted girlfriend?**

_Only if you stop poking fun._

**Where would the fun be in life if I did that?**

_...I love you._

**I love you too. Now... food?**

_Well, you know where the drawer of take out menus is._

**Food?**

_My hands are sore._

**Food?**

_FINE. _

**Yay, food!**

_Maybe I'll even answer the door dressed like this..._

**I'm up, I'm up!**

**_END CHAPTER TWO_**

**Please leave a review, let me know what you think :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday 20****th**** July 2013**

**Day one of spoiling Maura has now commenced! First order of the day: breakfast in bed, followed by... well, wouldn't you like to know?**

_Yes, in fact I would like to know, Jane. And I would feel much better eating breakfast at the table as per usual, do you have any idea as to the amount of blattaria and other insect life forms we are inviting into our bed if I drop so much as one single crumb?_

**...What is 'blattaria'?**

_Cockroaches._

**Oh, that's nasty. We'll wash the sheets afterwards. It will be fine.**

_But..._

**No, Maura, it will be fine. I am spoiling you today, and that means you are not allowed to mention any insect life forms, especially 'blattaria'.**

_... I suppose I can handle that. So what are we doing today?_

**You're like a kid on Christmas morning, Maura! You'll just have to wait and see.**

_I remember Christmas mornings as a child. I was not allowed downstairs until 8am, and it was so hard staying up in my bedroom alone, waiting until that time came. Then we had to eat breakfast before I was allowed to open my gifts._

**Frankie, Tommy and I used to jump on our parents at 4am, screaming 'it's Christmas time' and singing Christmas songs. Breakfast got eaten at 5am, and we had to wade through all the wrapping paper to get to the kitchen.**

_You know, Jane, I... I am very fortunate to have my mother and father. But sometimes... I am a little bit jealous of your family._

**There's no need to be jealous anymore Maur. You've been a part of my family for years, it's just official now. Off serious topics now, and ready for a day of fun! Are you ready?**

_I suppose so..._

**You're going to have a blast Maura, don't look so worried.**

**20th July 2013**

**Well, I think that we can call that day a success!**

_I did have rather a lot of fun._

**Hmm, still so sure you can win this competition, Maura?**

_Oh, I'm pretty sure I've got it covered._

**Pretty sure, huh? You're guessing?**

_No, I'm not guessing, I am collating the evidence and making an informed theory based on my knowledge._

**That's called guessing.**

_Is not. Now, are you going to tell the story of what we did today, or shall I?_

**Is too. I'll tell it, if you like.**

_Okay, but I reserve the right to inject my own comments along the way._

**...You don't need the right, you do it anyway. Usually snatching the book right out of m...**

_:-)_

**MAURA! Oh, stop trying to look so innocent, you're bad at it.**

**Okay, as to the story of what we did today. First of all, I presented Maura with breakfast in bed (and may I mention that there is absolutely no sign of blattaria life now?)**

_They are most active of a night time, so there wouldn't necessarily be any proof of them just yet. Did you know that there are sites on the Internet that claim that a person eats up to 4 arachnids and/or insects per night in their sleep?_

**...I did NOT need to know that.**

_Oh, don't worry, Jane, those claims are highly inaccurate. It is more like 12 arachnids and/or insects a year._

**... Still did not need to know that.**

_You don't find it interesting?_

**No.**

_I find it interesting..._

**... I'm going to get on with the story now and pretend I didn't read any of that.**

**So, after breakfast in bed, I told Maura to get dressed in comfortable clothes. She came out wearing a dress and heels.**

_They are very comfortable, Jane!_

**They may well be (which I highly doubt) but they were not quite the comfort level I was after. So after getting changed into a t-shirt, jeans and running shoes, we headed out the door.**

_I will mention too that as soon as we were in the car, Jane reached over to blindfold me._

**Yes, I did, and don't think I didn't catch you trying to peek anyway. So we drove for a while, and then pulled up outside this huge exhibition centre, and I guided Maura out of the car (who was still trying valiantly to peek at her surroundings). I led her inside, showed the ticket man our entry passes and walked into the large room.**

_It was an Experimental Biology exhibit and it was absolutely fascinating!_

**That's Maura speak for: there were lots of weird stuff around and lots of people that used big words, the same as Maura.**

_Jane. It was an exhibit designed for scientists and researchers in the fields of anatomy, physiology, biochemistry, pathology and pharmacology to get together and discuss the strides made to the field of science._

**See what I mean? Big words. Anyway, so we spend several hours there wandering around (and I have never felt so unintelligent in my life), and Maura had an absolute blast.**

_The exhibits they had were simply fascinating! And you are not unintelligent, Jane, it is simply that your areas of expertise lie elsewhere._

**Anyway, after that I took Maura to her favourite restaurant by the water for fancy food I couldn't pronounce, and then we went to an amusement park.**

_I have to admit though that I still feel extremely confused as to the choice of an amusement park for our day together._

**Well, I was just thinking about what you've said about your childhood and I thought that maybe you hadn't had a chance to experience one properly yet. I wanted to give you something in the morning that would satisfy your not-so-inner geek, and something in the afternoon that was... I dunno, just for you, I guess.**

_Oh Jane..._

**What?**

_You pretend to be a badass but you're really a sweetheart._

**Vomit, am not. Speaking of vomiting, I almost did when you made us ride the rollercoaster 9 times in a row!**

_Oh, but weren't you absolutely exhilarated at the rush of endorphins and the activation of the sympathetic nervous system? I have faith that you would not have voided the contents of your stomach, Jane, your hypothalamus is far too mature for that; it would have prevented you from becoming over-excited._

**... Do not tell me how mature my hippopotamus is. I'll have you know my hippopotamus is very immature and almost caused me to 'void the contents of my stomach' on YOU.**

_Hypothalamus._

**Same thing.**

_Oh Jane. Nevertheless, it was a wonderful afternoon._

**Ha. So, I'm pretty sure I have you beat.**

_Oh, I wouldn't be so confident about that._

**...What are we doing tomorrow?**

_You will have to wait and see._

**Oh come on Maura, that's not fair!**

_It is entirely fair, you made me wait._

**That's different.**

_Why is it different?_

**...Because you weren't as curious as I am?**

_Good try, Jane. You will still have to wait._

**I'll do that thing that you like with my tongue.**

_Hmm... okay._

_I'm still not telling you though._

**MAURA!**

**Sunday 21****st**** July 2013**

**MY DAY TO BE SPOILT ROTTEN! ... and I can't find Maura. Where's Maura? Why am I asking a diary?**

**Ah, found her. Well, okay, she came in the room, requiring no actual sleuthing on my part but anyway. Found her!**

_Indeed. Are you planning to get up and have breakfast?_

**She left the room again! I gave her breakfast in bed yesterday and now I have to get up? Humph. At least my day is totally gonna win.**

**Though maybe I don't want breakfast in bed, thinking about what she said yesterday about bugs... oh what just touched me?! I'm getting up.**

_Today is my day for spoiling Jane, and she is currently hopping around the kitchen as though she had taken some kind of substance._

**What are we doing, what are we doing?**

_Patience._

**I don't wanna be patient; I wanna know what we are doing!**

_Currently, you are leaning against the counter eating the delicious pancakes I made for you, while I sip on a delightful white tea._

**Was that sarcasm?**

_Possibly. Well, we are just about ready to go, but I do have to tell you one thing. Diary stays here._

**What?! But... Maura! It came with us yesterday...**

_But we didn't actually write in it until we came home. It simply makes more sense to leave it here so we don't lose it._

**... But... okay... :-( Bye diary...**

**21****st**** July 2013**

**Hi Diary! Maura, I think it missed us.**

_It is an inanimate object, Jane._

**Is not. It's Diary.**

_Did you have fun today Jane?_

**YES!**

_Aha, just as I suspected. I won._

**Wha... wait, no, you did not WIN.**

_You just said you had fun. Ergo, I win._

**You had fun yesterday too! And, ergo, really?**

_Yes I did have fun yesterday. But I want to win._

**What, so you just think I'd let you win? Because you want to?**

**Stop looking at me like that Maura.**

**Stop it!**

**Seriously, Maura. You do not win just because you think you can get away with anything.**

**Maura.**

**FINE YOU WIN. IT WAS AWESOME AND I LOVED IT AND YOU KICKED MY BUTT, HAPPY NOW?**

_Yes, thank you. I had a feeling I would win._

***grumble, grumble* TELL THE STORY, MAURA.**

_Ooh, grum-py. Well, today we went to Fenway Park to see the Red Sox play._

**We were in the grandstand!**

_And after watching the game, I took Jane down to meet the players._

**! How did you wrangle that, by the way?**

_I have my ways. Then David Ortiz gave Jane a few pointers on her batting stance while Koji Uehara threw a few balls for her to hit._

**He ****pitched**** a few balls, Maura. Oh it was so amazing. I was so excited.**

_I could tell. After that, we had the afternoon free, so I made a picnic for us to take to a local park, and we just sat there, ate and cuddled until it got dark. We packed up, and slowly walked home, kissing in the starlight._

**...Okay, fine. I admit it. You legitimately won. It was an amazing day.**

_Were you implying before that I did not legitimately win? Jane._

**No... not... exactly. Um. Oh, I think it's time that I thank you for our day together now!**

_What? I... oh. Mm. Goodbye Diary._

**_END CHAPTER THREE_**

**Please review :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Umm... yeah, so, the end of this chapter is where the M rating comes in. First time trying to write something like it, and it was kinda odd doing it in this format. Strike that. VERY odd. Let me know how I went? *hides***_

**Monday 22****nd**** July 2013**

**Maura's talking to me but I'm not listening. Don't tell her.**

_Jane!_

**Diary, you snitch.**

_Jane, this is very important!_

**So why aren't you actually talking to me anymore?**

_Because apparently you have developed an unhealthy attachment to this book and writing in it is the only way to get your attention._

**I do not have an unhealthy attachment, and 'this book' is called 'Dia...' Fine, I'll listen.**

**Okay, in the interest of keeping you updated, Diary, Maura wished to discuss our behaviour at work, i.e. how we act around others, who we tell, etc. And basically, to sum up a REALLY long conversation, we are not going to advertise our relationship but we're not going to actively hide it either. We've already covered telling the important people (Ma, Frankie, Tommy, Frost, Korsak and I'm pretty sure Cavanaugh knows as well, even though we haven't actually told him. Us both suddenly taking a month off at the same time might have possibly given him a hint though), so everyone else can speculate to their hearts content. Oh, and we're not going to let our relationship affect our professionalism, which is a no-brainer anyway.**

_We still needed to have the conversation._

**I'm not arguing with that Maura, I'm just saying.**

_But now you have REALLY got to get ready for work. I've been getting ready for 45 minutes now._

**That's cause it TAKES you 45 minutes to get ready. It only takes me 2, less if I get changed in the car.**

_Well, we need to get going in two minutes so get moving!_

**Gah. Fine. Later, Diary.**

**22****nd**** July 2013**

**So I made the unanimous decision (I voted, and I won!) to keep the diary with me at work, but Maura didn't seem to mind anyway. Feels kinda weird being back after such a long break. Also feels great because I really did miss it (not that much though, sex with Maura is about a billion times better but unfortunately doesn't bring me in money as I'm not a hooker and that would be illegal and wait, where was I?), but it's kinda hard getting back into the swing of things. There's a new detective here, William Harpell, who's been working with Frost while I was on leave but now I'm back he's being partnered with Riley. He seems okay, but he smiles a bit too much so I'm going to keep an eye on him.**

**22****nd**** July 2013**

**Murder. Boston doesn't believe in even giving me one day to catch up, does it? In the car on the way there now.**

**22****nd**** July 2013**

**Teehee, Maura looks so sexy. She's standing over a dead body.**

**What's wrong with me?**

**22****nd**** July 2013**

**On the way back to the precinct now. First thing Maura said to me was not 'cause of death is still undetermined' or 'there is a reddish brown stain coming out of what appears to be a severe lack of head-dominal cortexy something but I will have to run comparison tests to be sure', but 'I've been thinking about our wedding day!' This was our conversation:**

**_J: *approaches* Hey you. *smiles* What's this look like to you?_**

**_M: Oh, Jane! Hi! I've been thinking about our wedding day!_**

**_J: He died because of our wedding day?_**

**_M: What? No, of course not, but I was thinking about ways we could compromise on various aspects of our wedding._**

**_J: Like what? Wait, no. How do you do this to me?_**

**_M: Do what?_**

**_J: WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS HEAD, MAURA?_**

**_M: Oh. *looks at body* Well, it's been decapitated. So, I was thinking we could have it at Fenway Park, and..._**

**_J: *rolls eyes* HOW was it decapitated?_**

**_M: *continues*... instead of wearing a... what? Oh. It was something very sharp._**

**_J: Oh, thank God you're here. I would never have guessed that._**

**_M: You're welcome. So, instead of you wearing a Red Sox jersey..._**

**_J: A Red Sox... Maura, that was my fantasy when I was young, it's not necessarily my dream wedding now!_**

**_M: So what would you like to wear then?_**

**_J: I... CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT THE VICTIM INSTEAD OF OUR WEDDING?_**

**_M: There's no need to shout, Jane, I thought we agreed that we were going to be fairly discreet about our relationship?_**

**_J: You... but... I... *growl* *walks away*_**

**_M: What did I say?_**

**That woman is going to be the death of me, I swear. Ah, but what a way to go...**

_22__nd__ July 2013_

_I still don't understand what I did that was so wrong. We need to start discussing plans for our wedding._

**Over a dead body, Maura?**

_... Okay, I will admit that I possibly could have chosen a more appropriate place to commence our discussion._

**Hmm. I'll say. Anyway, so after Maura signed off on release of the body, we headed back to the station where we started trying to figure out what happened to this guy. Well, there's nothing quite like jumping right into the deep end, is there?**

**Tuesday 23****rd**** July 2013**

**Another body with the head decapitated was found last night. Have not found a single shred of evidence to point us to the killer. Very frustrating.**

**And every time I go downstairs, Maura grabs her laptop and starts showing me multiple pictures of identical bunches of flowers, asking me which I prefer.**

**Why me?**

_23rd July 2013_

_I stole this off Jane's desk because she has been busily avoiding me all day. All I want to do is get a head start on the planning of our wedding and at least begin to formulate some ideas, but apparently I'm not supposed to._

_I ensure I do my job first and foremost and let Jane know of any discoveries I have made, so I don't know why she's being such a twig in the dirt. But anyway, it is now payback time:_

_Dear Jane,_

_I love you so much. Do you want to know what I am doing right now? I'm sitting in my office, my door locked, and I am remembering the first time we had sex. And I do mean __sex__. Fucking may even be a more accurate term. Making love was to come later, but this was raw, animalistic, our needs and desires taking over basic human function. I know you remember, and I can picture you sitting at your desk reading this, pushing your thighs together as you try to tame the raging inferno that is steadily building inside you as you absorb my words, but let me remind you as to the details..._

_You had come over to my house. You were angry, wanting to know why I hadn't called you after your letter declaring your love for me. I was upset, nervous, scared to try something new but you stepped closer, you invaded my space as no one else ever had in my life up until then. Oh, they had been allowed close to me physically, but I have never had anyone invade my space both physically and mentally the way that you do. As you spoke to me, I barely heard the words. My heart was racing in my chest and my knees felt weak, and I felt as though my eyes were glued to your lips. I could hear myself replying to your words, but I felt as though I was hearing them from outside, as my whole being was drunk on your smell, on your proximity. I could feel my underwear growing damp and I stepped closer to you. You stepped closer still and my head tilted up, seeking your lips, seeking you, and you did not disappoint. You leant your head down and kissed me. I made fun of you later for your claim that you felt fireworks go off beneath your skin, but I understood the feeling all too well in that moment. It was invigorating, intoxicating, and we only kissed for mere seconds before I felt a wildness surging up inside me, a crazed beast I had no hope of controlling. I nipped and bit at your lips, your neck as my hands frantically began pushing and pulling at your clothing. You moaned desperately against my skin, growling in my ear when eventually your jacket lay on the ground and I had access to your neck. Pushing you up against the door frame, my hands raced up and down your body, trying to learn your body's secrets as quickly as I possibly could, even as our tongues danced together. You were holding onto my hips and you broke away from my kiss to moan as I pressed my thigh in between your legs, your thigh pushing against my centre in turn, so I started kissing your neck again, intent on marking you as you had marked me._

_"Oh God, Maura," you whispered, beginning to grind tightly against my leg as I blindly began unbuttoning your shirt, listening to your breathy moans in my ear. You seemed to realize that you had not been participating in the removal of clothing and reached around to my back, finding my zipper and starting to unzip me, when a sudden knock made us both jump and turn around guiltily, but the noise was just Bass knocking his shell against a side table. We grinned at each other, and took in each other's dishevelled appearances. Suddenly, you appeared to remember that we were standing in an open doorway as you yelped and stuck your head outside, glancing in both directions. Luckily the street was deserted, so you turned back to me and grinned again. I started laughing, and took off up the stairs to my bedroom, clothes trailing behind me as I ran. I heard the front door slam and your laughter as you chased me, and then we stood in my bedroom. We were both completely naked by that point and my thighs were drenched in my need. I wondered vaguely if I should feel embarrassed, but that thought disappeared the second you stood a little bit closer and I got a whiff of your addictive scent. Suddenly I was in your arms, or perhaps you were in mine? and we had tumbled on the bed in a desperate scramble of arms and legs. My thigh went between your legs again, and your thigh pressed tightly between mine. We started rutting together, grunting and groaning and I began to moan and pant in your ear. We both reached our orgasms after mere minutes of this frenzied activity, but our need for each other was not sated at all. You rolled us over so that you were on top of me and started kissing down my body, while I writhed wantonly, desperate for your touch. When your mouth finally reached the areas I needed you most, I think I stopped breathing._

_Did you know that I have never been a screamer during sex, Jane? I've never made much noise... but with you, I cannot control myself. I have no hope of controlling the noises that come out of my mouth, the profanity that spews so wantonly from me... that is what you do to me Jane. Just the thought of your mouth and your fingers now make me want to moan out loud. I have never orgasmed as much or as hard as I have when I am with you._

_ Sex lasted hours that night, and it was only in the early morning that we finally made love for the first time, and I began to whisper all my hidden thoughts to you. Do you remember that, Jane? Do you remember what I whispered to you that beautiful morning?_

_I told you that you were beautiful, sexy, amazing, the most incredible person I had ever had the pleasure to know._

_I told you that I needed this, that I needed you._

_I told you that I loved you._

_I told you all the things I wanted to do to you. I wanted to taste you, to fuck you with my fingers, to make you orgasm so hard that you screamed and passed out._

_I also told you I wanted to wear a dildo so I could fuck you properly._

_Now, Jane...I have done most of those things already. But that last one... that one is the one thing I have not done. I went to the adult store today, and I found the appropriate appendage for this particular desire._

_Hurry home._

_I love you,_

_-Maura_

**23****rd**** July 2013**

**Ha, Maura took the diary at some point today. Wonder what she wrote. Stuff about the wedding, no doubt.**

**Twig in the dirt... really Maura? I think you meant 'stick in the mud'.**

**Not so much about the wedding then...**

**...Oh... holy... fuck...**

**Going home now.**

**_END CHAPTER FOUR_**

_***peeks from behind hands* Reviews? Please? *hides again***_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wednesday 24__th__ July 2013_

_Hmm, so that was a pleasant night._

**If the guys ask me why I'm limping, you are NOT ALLOWED to answer them.**

**Unless you lie. Yes, just lie.**

_I can't lie, Jane, you know this!_

**I know that Maura, I was just teas... you know what, never mind. Thank you for last night; it was just what I needed.**

_I told you that sex has many beneficial properties. It releases immunoglobulin A, which helps to ward off colds, it is a fabulous stress reliever, and studies prove that it is also beneficial for healthy brain development._

**It is also AWESOME.**

_I believe I made that point with my earlier statement._

**No, you just rambled on about its benefits. You didn't say it was awesome.**

_Fine. It is also awesome. Happy now?_

**Yes, thank you. :-)**

**Ahhh shit. Another phone call, another dead body. This is getting ridiculous. Gotta go to work, talk later Diary.**

**24****th**** July 2013**

**Huh. Well, we have now been joined up with Riley Cooper and the new guy, William Harpell, to solve this case. Not sure how I feel about that.**

**24****th**** July 2013**

**Oh for fucks sake. Korsak took one look at me and asked why I was limping. I told him I hurt my foot, at the exact same time that Maura started coughing wildly. The coughing then dissolved into badly disguised giggles. Korsak took one look at her, one look at me and raised his hands, saying "You know what, forget I asked. I don't want to know."**

**MAURA!**

_I can't help it, I was just thinking about the real reason and it resulted in a pulmonary aspiration._

**A what?**

_My water went down the wrong way. Hey, so I was thinking about our wedding. What colour scheme do you prefer, red and white or purple and white? I thought perhaps red and white as they are the colours of the Red Sox..._

**Oh my G... sure babe. Whatever you reckon. Oh wait, people are expecting me to get some actual work done now. Gotta go.**

_Oh, but I also wanted to discuss flowers and who are we going to have standing up alongside us? Jane?_

_Jane's ignoring me. Hmph. Fine, I'm going back downstairs._

_I will leave this diary here though since she seems to be rather attached to it. I don't even think she writes in her individual diary anymore. Though, come to think of it, neither do I._

**It's more fun writing in here with you, that's why I don't write in my own diary anymore. I love you.**

**24****th**** July 2013**

**REALLY not sure about that William Harpell fellow. Why does he keep smiling? There is nothing to be THAT happy about.**

_I don't know, Jane, you should see yourself in the mirror. You've got a smile pretty much permanently glued to your face too._

**...Maybe, but my smile isn't creepy. His is.**

_It is not. His face is very symmetrical, and_

**If you even ****think**** of writing that he is attractive, I will hurt you.**

_I was going to say that SOME people find that attractive and not creepy at all._

**What do YOU think though?**

_I don't know. Do you think... never mind._

**What?**

_It's not important._

**Maura.**

_Do you think he looks at me a bit too much?_

**Huh. Haven't noticed, but me thinks I will be keeping a close eye on him from now on.**

_Oh Jane._

**Thursday 25****th**** July 2013**

**Not much to write about today, but had a break in the case. Found four severed heads in a freezer. Unfortunately, this also means that we are on the hunt for at least one more body. Anyway, the crime lab technicians are dusting the freezer for prints now, while Maura does her thang on the heads.**

_Jane... I just realized that quite a lot of this diary will have to be left out when it comes to giving a copy to our child/children. And how exactly would we explain what it is we do?_

**Easy, I catch the bad guys, you help me figure out who the bad guy is.**

_Hmm, I suppose..._

**Look sweetie, we don't have children yet. And as much as I would love to have them with you, I think that this is a case of counting our chickens before they hatch, or, to be more accurate, stressing heaps before we have anything to stress about. We will figure everything like that out together when the time comes. Now will you please find me my bad guy so I can go arrest them?**

_I love you._

**Love you too.**

**Friday 26****th**** July**

**Almost the weekend, doo dah, doo dah, almost the weekend, doo dah doo dah daaaaay!**

_I am unfamiliar with the tune you appear to be attempting to convey._

**It's Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah.**

_Oh. Right._

**You don't know what that is, do you?**

_...no, not really._

**Okay, fine.**

_Jane... are you researching?_

**Possibly.**

_Why?_

**I know you like knowing the origins of things, so... okay, here we go.**

**"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" is a song from the Disney 1946 live action and animated movie ****_Song of the South_****, sung by James Baskett. With music by Allie Wrubel and lyrics by Ray Gilbert, "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" won the Academy Award for Best Original Song. It was the second in a long line of Disney songs to win this award, after "When You Wish upon a Star" from ****_Pinocchio._**

**For many years the song was part of an opening theme medley for the ****_Wonderful World of Disney_**** television program and it has often been used in other TV and video productions by the studio. It is one of many popular songs that features a bluebird ("Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder"), epitomized by the "Bluebird of Happiness," as a symbol of cheer.**

_Did you just copy that word for word from Wikipedia?_

**I... don't want to answer you.**

_Jane._

**Yes. **

_Hmm. Okay, well, while that's very nice, why don't you sing me some of the lyrics?_

_That is a very catchy tune._

**I know! And it's very appropriate for the way I've been feeling since our first kiss.**

_Write the lyrics down please._

**Why?**

_I want to remember them. It can be our song._

**What? No!**

_Every couple is supposed to have a song, Jane, I read it... somewhere._

**Have you been reading Cosmo again?**

_...maybe... skimming the headlines... a bit._

**Uh huh. See, the thing with couple songs is that they're supposed to be, I dunno, romantic or something. Not a Disney song.**

_Since when do we ever do things normally? Please Jane?_

**Stop looking at me li... Gah! Fine.**

**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-Day**

**My oh my, what a wonderful day**

**Plenty of sunshine heading my way**

**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-Day**

**Mr Bluebird on my shoulder**

**It's the truth**

**It's actual**

**Everything is satisfactual**

**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-Day  
Wonderful feeling**

**Wonderful day**

**And that's all I'll write cause the rest of the song is pretty much just repeating the same things.**

_Love you._

**Love you more.**

_Saturday 27__th__ July 2013_

_Jane is in a mood at the moment, so I'm writing in the diary. It's rather adorable when she pouts._

**I'm not pouting, and it's not adorable.**

_Why are you pouting Jane?_

**... not pouting.**

_Hmm._

**I'm not!**

_Okay, then._

**... HARPELL HIT ON MAURA TODAY.**

_He did not hit on me, he smiled at me._

**He's not allowed to.**

_Need I mention that he has actually been doing that a lot lately, and the only reason you have started noticing is because I brought it to your attention?_

**I'm gonna kill him.**

_Please don't, I would hate to be restricted to appreciating your body as infrequently only once a month or less during conjugal visits._

**...Fine. But I'm letting him know you're mine.**

_Rather territorial there, Jane._

**Hell yes I am.**

**Okay, here's the story. Maura and I were on call today. We both got a phone call at 7am this morning, telling us that they'd found the 4****th**** headless corpse we'd been looking for. So we had to get out of bed and put clothes on...**

_And that put Jane into a bad mood to begin with._

**And they would understand why I was in a bad mood if they had a chance to see you naked. Which they WON'T. ESPECIALLY Harpell.**

_I agree, of course they won't._

**Teehee. Anyway, so blah blah blah, we got out to the crime scene and find that Korsak, Frost and Harpell are there already, but apparently Riley had taken a personal day. And Harpell turns to look at us, says "Ladies," all smooth and snake like, then proceeds to look Maura up and down, smiling at her!**

_You know, Jane, it is entirely possible that he was simply admiring the expert stitching and design of my Daniela Corte dress._

**... Yeah, no. I know what he was admiring, and it certainly wasn't the dress.**

_Hmm, I must say that this possessive streak is creating rather an unexpected reaction in my body._

**Unexpected? Hmm, do go on.**

_Oh, my face feels flushed, I'm fairly certain that my pupils are enlarged, not to mention that my vaginal epithelium has begun to swell and exude a slippery fluid…_

**… That means you're turned on, doesn't it?**

_Hmmm…_

**Goodnight Diary.**

**_END CHAPTER FIVE_**

**Please review :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wheee, I'm up super early today (it is currently 4:55am on a SATURDAY booo) to go to boot camp. I'm gonna be SORE. Anyways, hopefully you enjoy this update!**_

**Tuesday 30****th**** July 2013**

**Totally solved the murders. I love that feeling of knowing I've just put a horrible person behind bars… it's the best. Anyway, so Maura is downstairs doing her thing, and I'm up here doing paperwork. Well, I'm supposed to be doing paperwork but… well… it's your fault, Diary. You kept staring at me, feeling all unloved. I was busy all weekend with Maura, but I still love you.**

_30__th__ July 2013_

_Should I be getting jealous of a diary?_

**Shh, Diary, don't tell her about our secret love affair.**

_Ha ha, very funny._

**I thought so! … Hmm, I am beginning to think that you need to come with a warning sticker, Maura Dorthea Isles.**

_Why is that?_

**Because you may produce side effects such as smiling like a loon and acting like a goofball. Oh, and I complimented my mother today because she managed to cook little whiskers on my bunny pancake. This behavior must stop.**

_Well, I am certainly not going to stop making you smile just because you're turning into a sap._

**I'm not a sap.**

_Hmm._

**I'm not!**

_Okay._

**Shut up.**

_Make me._

**Dr Isles, is that a challenge?**

_Perhaps._

**Wednesday 31****st**** July 2013**

**Well, I knew that she wasn't going to be able to last.**

_Who? Last what?_

**You.**

_Me? What wasn't I able to last?_

**Talking about the wedding at work.**

_Oh. I'm sorry Jane, should I wait until after work?_

**No, I just mean… look, whatever makes you happy makes me happy, okay? So just organize whatever you want. Hell, get my mother to help you if you want.**

_Ooh, really? Okay!_

**No, wait, Maura!**

**… well, damn.**

**Saturday 3****rd**** August 2013**

**Apologies for the delay in writing, Diary, but life has been crazy the last couple of days. After our last entry, Maura went racing off to find Ma and ask her for assistance on the wedding. Then of course, I got in trouble cause I kinda hadn't actually told her I was engaged yet. We told her about our relationship but… well, anyway. I ended up getting a sore head from where she boxed me about the ears. Meanwhile MAURA, who didn't tell her EITHER, got given ten thousand excited cuddles and kisses and both jumped up and down excitedly like little demented kangaroos or something. SO NOT FAIR.**

**Oh, and I also got in trouble for not being the one to propose. I mean, REALLY?**

_Well, you always said that you would be the guy if we got together. Perhaps your mother picked up on that energy and was therefore stunned when it turned out that I was the proposer rather than the proposee._

**Hmph. Whatever. I'm still a girl, you know. We're ****both**** girls. So why should it have been me?**

_I know, Jane._

_Ah, she's pouting again Diary. Excuse us._

**Sunday 4****th**** August 2013**

**You're the only person I know of who would apologize to a diary out loud.**

_Jane, you write to it as though it was a real entity!_

**Do not.**

_You most certainly do too!_

**Lies, Diary! She lies about me!**

_Oh Jane._

**And now she's rolling her eyes at me. See what I have to put up with, Diary?**

_More like, see what I have to put up with._

**Nope, Diary sympathizes with me. He told me.**

**Ha, got no response to that do ya.**

**Nyah nyah, Diary likes me more than you.**

**Hmph. Anyway, so today was nice. No work, no murders, so we just hung out together for the whole day and spent time together.**

_Naked time._

**Wha… REALLY MAURA?**

_What? There is nothing wrong with having a healthy sexual appetite._

**There is… it… oh my God.**

_…Jane just left the room, laughing hysterically. What did I say?_

**Monday 5****th**** August 2013**

**OH MY GOD. I just had one of the most EMBARRASSING conversations EVER with my mother. And that's saying something, coming from the woman who decided to tell me all about 'a woman's red monthly flower' IN THE MIDDLE OF A SHOPPING MALL. LOUDLY. WHEN I WAS 16 AND HAD BEEN MENSTRUATING FOR FOUR YEARS.**

**This one was in the middle of the BPD Café. At lunch time.**

**Here's the conversation:**

**_Me: Hey Ma_**

**_Ma: Hey Janie! So Maura and I have been talking about the wedding…_**

**_Me: Oh God, here goes… Okay, yes?_**

**_Ma: What do you mean, here goes?_**

**_Me: Nothing Ma, just nothing. What do you wanna talk about?_**

**_Ma: Well Maura and I were talking about wedding lingerie._**

**_Me: You… I… WHAT? *hisses through clenched teeth* Ma!_**

**_Ma: What? Lingerie is an important factor to be considered. You want to look nice for Maura on your wedding night, don't you?_**

**_Me: …I'm not having this conversation. I'm still at home, in bed with Maura, and I'm dreaming. That's what's happening._**

**_Ma: Janie, please stop kidding around._**

**_Me: Who's kidding?_**

**_Ma: Anyway, so Maura was telling me that it is generally the responsibility of the maid of honor to accompany the bride when looking for lingerie._**

**_Me: Hmm. *is covertly looking around, hoping no one can hear the overly loud conversation*_**

**_Ma: But Maura also tells me that you are not having a maid of honor. You are having a best man instead._**

**_Me: Hmm. *looking anywhere but at Ma*_**

**_Ma: Who will it be?_**

**_Me: *grits out softly* Frankie._**

**_Ma: So, do you feel comfortable going lingerie shopping with him?_**

**_Me: WHAT?! No! Ma!_**

**_Ma: I didn't think so. So, I would like to offer my services! I will be your shopping buddy!_**

**_Me: Wh… no, Ma. I don't feel comfortable having you with me either!_**

**_Ma: Why not? It's not as though I haven't seen it all before._**

**_Me: *leans in and whispers quietly* And have you considered the fact that you will be assisting in picking out your daughter's SEX clothes?_**

**_Ma: … oh._**

**_Me: Yeah. *leans back, nods decisively* I will be shopping by myself thank you._**

**_Ma: *appears to be thinking* Huh. Okay, well how about this, I _****_don't_****_ come with you…_**

**_Me: Liking the sound of this plan so far…_**

**_Ma: But I go through some catalogues with you and help you pick out what would be best!_**

**_Me: *gapes*_**

**_Ma: For example, yellow does not compliment your skin tone. Ideally though, for a wedding, the lingerie should be white…_**

**_Me: *opening and closing mouth like a fish*_**

**_Ma: … but we don't want to restrict ourselves. Blue has always looked lovely on you so that might be an idea._**

**_Me: *swallows heavily* Uh, Ma…_**

**_Ma: You also don't want something that's going to be too complicated to put on or take off. Particularly for the night's activities if you know what I mean…_**

**_Me: OH MY GOD MA!_**

**_Ma: What?_**

**_Me: I WILL BE PICKING MY OWN… *suddenly realizes how loud am talking, so drops voice dramatically* lingerie, so BUTT OUT. *ignores curious looks being cast in general direction and stalks out of café*_**

**Yeah. So, it's only gonna take me about 20 years to get THOSE images out of my head.**

**Tuesday 6****th**** August 2013**

**Maura's at home sick today. She says that it's just a bad cold. I miss her.**

**6****th**** August 2013**

**Huh. Harpell just asked where Maura was and slunk away all disappointed when I said she was sick.**

**6****th**** August 2013**

**What business is it of HIS if she's sick?**

**6****th**** August 2013**

**Okay, yes, it means we have to rely on Dr Pike (ugh) if any bodies turn up today but that's what happens.**

**6****th**** August 2013**

**Heh heh. Harpell came over to ask what Maura's favorite flowers were. I told him her favorites were the ones I gave her. He went away after that.**

**6****th**** August 2013**

**Stupid Harpell.**

**Wednesday 7****th**** August 2013**

**Maura's still at home sick. It's kinda boring here without her. Even though she works on a whole separate level of the building, I know she's here and it's nice. But she's not today. Blah.**

**Thursday 8****th**** August 2013**

**MAURA'S BACK AT WORK TODAY YAY.**

_Aww Jane._

**But she's still not really well, so I'm leaving you with her Diary. Keep an eye on her.**

_Jane has gone back upstairs and I haven't much to do presently. I have missed her during the last couple of days at home. She wanted to take some more time off to take care of me, which was very sweet but not necessary. Besides, I utilized the time off to do some more wedding preparations. I have a wedding book now! Angela has helped me with the alphabetizing, cross-referencing and labeling of each specific section. I am so excited to show Jane!_

**8****th**** August 2013**

**Really? A wedding book?**

_Yes, isn't it exciting?_

**… do YOU think it's exciting?**

_Yes of course!_

**Okay, then I think it's exciting too. Yay. See, excited.**

_Yes, it is coming off you in waves._

**Was that sarcasm?**

_Possibly._

**Hmph. Anyway, we're going home now so we'll talk to you later, Diary!**

**_END CHAPTER SIX_**

**Please review :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So if anyone is at all interested, I would just like to say that the outcome from bootcamp yesterday is OWWWW. That is all. :-P**_

**Saturday 10****th**** August 2013**

**Huh. This wedding book is actually kinda interesting. Ma's OCD labels all over it kinda spoil it a bit, but the content is… nice.**

**Crap, Maura just walked in. She's looking at me weirdly so I don't think I hid the book quickly enough.**

_Jane, have you seen the wedding book?_

**Umm… why are you asking me in here rather than out loud?**

_You were ignoring me when I was speaking out loud._

**Didn't hear you.**

_Your left eyebrow moved; you're lying. Where is it?_

**Don't know.**

_Jane._

_Aha. See, you can't lie to me. I know you too well._

**Accusing me of lying, Diary, gee I don't know.**

_You were lying._

**I was not lying!**

**… Stop looking at me like that.**

**Stop it.**

**Maura!**

**I gave her the stupid book.**

_:-) Thank you, Jane._

**Shut up.**

**10****th**** August 2013**

**Okay, so that was actually a lot of fun. Maura and I just spent a couple of hours going through the book and deciding on different things we want at our wedding. And next weekend Maura is taking Frost and I'm taking Frankie so we can go try on various outfits for the wedding.**

_Dresses, Jane, the word is 'dresses', not 'outfits'._

**Hey, I promised I would try on one dress, you never said anything about more than that. Anything else will be an outfit so there.**

**No, that's blackmail. Maura, stop it.**

**Stop i…**

**Mau…**

**FINE. TWO DRESSES. Now excuse us Diary, but what is about to happen is not for your pages.**

**Monday 12****th**** August 2013**

**HARPELL IS A DEAD MAN.**

_Jane._

**NO MAURA. HE IS DEAD. HE IS GOING TO SUFFER.**

_Jane, really…_

**HE TRIED TO KISS YOU.**

_Okay, yes, he did, but…_

**But what? What POSSIBLE reason could he have for trying to kiss you? Were you unconscious? Was he concerned that you were perhaps not breathing? Hmmm, let me think…**

_Well, I was standing upright at the time and displaying no signs of respiratory distress, so…_

**Exactly. SO, he's a dead man. I TOLD him you were mine too!**

**Well, that's a guilty expression if ever I've seen one. What aren't you telling me?**

_It's not important._

**Maura.**

_I don't wish to participate in Asian Whispers._

**… Chinese Whispers I think you mean, and also? Tell me.**

**Maura!**

_Fine. Frost confided in me that Harpell told him what you had said to him about us being in a relationship. According to Frost, Harpell saw this as a challenge, rather than a request to back off._

**What EXACTLY did he say?**

_I highly doubt that that is important, Jane…_

**Maura.**

_According to Frost, Harpell is of the belief that all homosexual women need to convince them to convert to heterosexuality is a man who knows what he's doing in the bedroom. He used rather more graphic language than that however._

**… Yup, dead man.**

_Tuesday 13__th__ August 2013_

_I submitted my sexual harassment forms today and Lieutenant Cavanaugh promised he would be having very strict words with Detective Harpell, but apparently that wasn't enough for Detective Rizzoli. She stalked up to him in the middle of a crime scene, slammed him up against a wall forcibly and told him in no uncertain terms what she would do to his favorite areas if he so much as breathed in my direction again._

**Uh oh, 'Detective Rizzoli'? Am I in trouble?**

_What happened with Cavanaugh?_

**I got told to control my temper but I'm not in trouble. With him at least. What about with you…?**

_I'm not impressed. You are extremely fortunate that there were no camera crews around to witness your extremely unprofessional display of territorialism. You may as well just have urinated down my leg to stake your claim._

**Wait, so what are you mad at me about? Me being unprofessional, or me telling the world that you're mine and I'm yours?**

_We agreed to keep our relationship quiet._

**Yes, well that went to hell the second you started planning the wedding at work and when Ma got told about the wedding. You know she can't keep her mouth shut. Besides, I'm happy for the world to know that I'm in love with you. In fact, I am proud for the world to know.**

**Maura?**

**Are you still angry with me?**

_Not exactly._

**So what's going on?**

_You were jealous._

**I… well, yes. Yes, I was jealous. Not because I don't trust you (because I do) but because I don't trust HIM.**

_Jane…_

**What?**

_You are really sweet._

**Vomit. Wait, you're not mad at me anymore?**

_No. But I will ask you to remain professional at work._

**I will. As long as Harpell and other sleazebags keep their hands off you, I will be as professional as you wish.**

_It's all I ask._

**Wednesday 14****th**** August 2013**

**SERIOUSLY. What is it with my MOTHER and having INAPPROPRIATE conversations at work? AROUND OTHER PEOPLE?! I swear that woman has no filter AT ALL!**

_Are you planning on writing it down or…?_

**Oh I'm going to write it down believe me. Okay, so after the entirely unbelievable conversation about my WEDDING LINGERIE the other day, I thought MAYBE she got the hint. But oh no. Of course not. Not MY mother. She doesn't DO hints. If you hit her with a semi trailer, then MAYBE you might get a response, but I still wouldn't say your chances are good. Nope, this time she wanted to talk to me about our SEX POSITIONS.**

_Jane, be fair. It wasn't exactly that. And she was attempting to be discreet._

**Oh no? Well it was damn close enough to make me have nightmares for the rest of my life. And her attempts at discreet are ludicrous at best.**

_She was simply curious as to what sexual aids homosexual women find pleasing in the bedroom._

**Yeah, and she had to ask me why? She has access to Google.**

**Oh God, no, I take that back. Don't let her anywhere near Google. That's just horrifying.**

_She's curious, Jane. It's quite natural._

**Well, let her be curious on her own time. In private. Preferably at a time when I'm on another continent.**

_Hmm, well anyway, I'm fairly certain she has decided on our wedding gift now._

**Oh God, please tell me she hasn't gotten us a 'sexual aid' of any sort, PLEASE.**

_No, I believe it is more along the clothing line._

**LINGERIE? Oh no, oh no…**

_No… I believe the clothing is somewhat smaller in size._

**What's smaller than linger… oh my G… BABY CLOTHES?**

_Yes._

**OH MY GOD.**

**Thursday 15****th**** August 2013**

**Bored bored bored bored bored. 1234567890. abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ. Dum dum de dum, dum dum de dum, dum dum de dum dum de dum dum de dum…**

_Jane Clementine Rizzoli, aren't you supposed to be completing paperwork and familiarizing yourself with cold cases?_

**Don't middle name me Maura Dorthea Isles. I am! Or I was… I'm having a break.**

_Uh huh._

**How are you able to pull off sarcasm when writing? Six months ago you barely knew what sarcasm WAS.**

_Get back to work, Jane._

**Well go away then, and stop writing to me in our diary. Korsak and Frost are getting jealous.**

_Oh they are not. I'm going back downstairs to do some work now; I suggest you do some work also._

**How are you able to make it seem like that was your idea…? Fine. Whatever. Love you.**

_Love you too._

_Friday 16__th__ August 2013_

_Apologies if my hand is a little bit shaky in making this entry tonight, Diary, but it's been rather a long day. Jane is currently making her statement to the police while I sit outside and wait for her, and I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you what happened, especially as I've already made my statement._

_William Harpell attacked me._

_I'm crying again. I don't think I can write about this. I'm sorry, Diary._

**16****th**** August 2013**

**Maura's finally asleep, but she's asked me to write this all down before I go to sleep so here goes.**

**Harpell attacked Maura.**

**God, I can understand why Maura was having so many problems when she tried writing about it. Just that one sentence has my hand shaking. Okay, here's the story:**

**I was working late. We had a body of a young teenager show up mid afternoon, and another child go missing shortly thereafter, very reminiscent of the case involving Dan Mateo's daughter Mandy. Maura had done everything she could and looked exhausted, so I told her to go home while I continued to work the case. Harpell left shortly afterwards as well, but that didn't really even register with me at the time. He wasn't actually working the case with us, just staying back to help out. Anyway, from what I can tell, Harpell followed Maura down to the parking lot and cornered her before she could get in her car. He pressed his body along hers and she told me that she could feel his arousal. In the end, feeling that was what spurred her into action and she reached into her handbag, pulling out her can of pepper spray. She got it and aimed it into his face but he whacked it out of her hand before she could get more than half a second worth of spray out, and he pressed her up against the wall again, one hand holding her wrists while the other fumbled with his belt buckle.**

**Unfortunately for him, on the way down to the car Maura realized that she was still wearing her 'autopsy shoes' and that she had left her favorite pair of heels in the morgue. She had her phone out to ring me and had just pressed the call button when he attacked her. The phone was thrown to the ground, smashed instantly but somehow still connected, so when my phone rung and all I could hear was him grunting and Maura's terrified squeaks, I freaked out. I didn't even worry about the elevators, just took the stairs three at a time while Frost and Korsak bounded after me. When I got down there, Harpell was just loosening his dick and was about to lift Maura's skirt. It was quite honestly the most terrifying moment in my life. I threw him up against the wall, then Frost cuffed him while Korsak read him his rights and I comforted Maura. I might also add that when I threw him up against the wall, I may have accidentally squeezed and twisted his dick as hard as I could. Accidentally, of course.**

**Saturday 17****th**** August 2013**

**I just remembered today is the day we're supposed to go shopping. Thinking maybe we should call it off.**

_Why? It will make me feel better!_

**I don't want to be away from you.**

_Jane, I'm fine. You saved me before anything could happen. Harpell is in custody, and I'll be with Frost all day._

**And Korsak.**

_?_

**I told him he's to go with you as well, if you did decide to shop.**

_Okay! More people to gauge reactions from on my choice of dress!_

**Oh God, it's going to be a long day for Frost and Korsak, isn't it? Sorry boys…**

_Jane? Why are you apologizing? Firstly, they can't read this, and secondly, it's going to be a bang!_

**A 'blast', Maura, it's going to be a blast. Don't worry. Just have fun.**

_Don't forget, you promised to try on two dresses today! I'll ask Frankie!_

**Oh God, you can't remember common phrases but you remember that? FINE.**

_Love you Jane._

**Whatever. Vomit. (Love you too).**

**_END CHAPTER SEVEN_**

**Yeah, so I don't like William Harpell. I created him, but he's a bastard. Anyway, please let me know what you think. :-) Two chapters left :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aaaand I'm posting this early. Just cause I can. Last chapter will go up at the usual time which is (for me, here in Australia) between 5-6am tomorrow morning :-)**_

**Sunday 18****th**** August 2013**

**Yesterday wasn't too bad. Think I found my wedding clothes.**

_Ooh, tell me about it!_

**No, Maura! It's bad luck to talk about the bride's clothes before the wedding!**

_Actually, I believe the correct saying is that it is bad luck to SEE the bride's DRESS before the wedding._

**Whatever. Still not telling you.**

_Humph._

**How did you go anyway, Miss Pouty Toddler Face?**

_I'm not telling you. It's bad luck._

**Maura! Come on.**

_No._

**Rargh, fine.**

**Please?**

_NO._

**Fine. It's not like I care anyway.**

_Good._

**…GAH!**

**Monday 19****th**** August 2013**

**Well, uh… that was interesting. Walked into the bullpen to see Casey sitting at my desk. Stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him blankly, while Korsak sorta shrugged helplessly at me. This is our conversation:**

**_J: Uh… Casey?_**

**_C: Hi Jane_**

**_J: Hi… look, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but uh… what are you doing here?_**

**_C: I, uh… I missed you._**

**_J: You dumped me. Like… two and a half months ago._**

**_C: I know. I just… I was having issues._**

**_J: Because of Maura?_**

**_*Korsak clears throat awkwardly*_**

**_J: *looks around* Look, we shouldn't be having this conversation here. I'm at work._**

**_C: Do you want to have dinner with me? Tonight? We can talk then._**

**_J: I don't know… I…_**

**_C: Please?_**

**_J: *flounders* *stammers* Um… okay. Yeah. Okay._**

**_C: I'll pick you up._**

**_J: No! I mean… no, I'll just meet you. Let's say 7pm, Dirty Robber._**

**_C: Okay, Jane. I look forward to it. *leans forward to kiss me* *I lean back out of reach*_**

**_J: *awkwardly* Yeah, it'll be good to talk and catch up._**

**_C: Right. *sits back, also looking awkward*. Um, see you then._**

**_J: Bye._**

**_C: *leaves*_**

**_K: Uh… so what exactly are you planning on telling Maura?_**

**_J: Oh God. *head falls onto desk with a loud 'bonk' noise*_**

**Uh yeah, so… I love you Maura!?**

_You're going out to dinner. With Casey._

**Um. Yes.**

_Without me._

**Um.**

_You're going out to dinner with your ex-boyfriend._

**Yes…**

_And you didn't ask me._

**Um. No. But I don't need your permission, you know!**

_Hm._

**…Can I go?**

_Of course you can go. As you previously stated, you are not in need of my permission. You are a grown adult, capable of making your own choices._

_As stupid as those choices may be._

**Maura!**

_What?_

**Look, it's not that I WANT to have dinner with him, it's just that I feel like I at least owe it to him to tell him that there's no hope in person. I need to tell him I'm in love with someone else, and I wouldn't feel right telling him over the phone.**

**Look, if it makes you feel better you can come pick me up after I meet him?**

_Fine._

**Fine? That's… really, that's it? 'Fine'?**

_Yes, that's fine. I'll pick you up after your dinner with him. Will 8pm be appropriate?_

**Better make it 7:30, I don't think he's going to want to talk much after I drop this bombshell on him.**

_Fine, 7:30 it is then._

**Maura, what do you have planned?**

_A plan is a detailed proposal for doing or achieving something. I have no such detailed proposals in mind._

**Uh huh. I'm going to get back to work now. Love you?**

_Love you too Jane._

**19****th**** August 2013**

**Huh, sitting here waiting for Casey when I suddenly realized that I'm sitting in the exact same booth we were in two and a half months ago, when I got hammered and ended up leaving a hickey on Maura's neck in the bathroom. Interesting.**

**Kinda wish we had a better getting-together story but there you go. Oh, Casey's here.**

**19****th**** August 2013**

**Well THAT was interesting. I don't think ANYONE was prepared for that, let alone Casey.**

_Poor guy._

**Oh, you can't feel that sorry for him or you wouldn't have STAKED YOUR CLAIM on me so blatantly in front of him.**

_I can still feel sympathetic towards him! I just feel an odd sense of smugness as well._

**Right, well can I tell the story?**

_Be my guest._

**Thank you. Okay, so Casey walked in the door of the Dirty Robber, I quickly put away Diary and smiled at him as he came closer. He leant down and kissed me on the cheek.**

**_C: Have you ordered yet?_**

**_J: No, I was just about to though._**

**_C: I've heard the burgers here are good._**

**_J: Yes, they're amazing._**

**_C: *places order for two burgers and two drinks*_**

**_J: I wish you wouldn't do that._**

**_C: What, eat?_**

**_J: No, order for me as though we were still together. We're not. You dumped me._**

**_C: I'm sorry. I just… I guess I wish I'd handled things differently._**

**_J: You guess?_**

**_C: I was so confused Jane. You were… you ARE… one of the most beautiful women I know. I was head over heels in love with you, but you barely seemed to want to spend any time with me._**

**_J: I know, and that wasn't fair to you, but…_**

**_C: *interrupts* No, it wasn't fair, but you know what I realized? I wasn't fair to you either. *reaches across the table to take my hand*_**

**_J: *shakes head* How weren't you fair?_**

**_C: I didn't give you a chance. All women want to spend time with their best friend, it's natural. But I couldn't accept that. I didn't want to share you, even to a platonic relationship._**

**_J: Um, yeah… about that…_**

**_C: *interrupts* I've had to do a lot of growing up lately, Jane. I admit that. I wasn't very mature back then, but now I am. Or at least *laughs*, at least I'm better than I was. So I want to give this another chance._**

**_J: Casey… I…_**

**_C: *lifts my hand and presses a kiss to my knuckles* I'm not saying it won't involve sacrifices on your behalf too, but that's what a relationship is. It's give and take. You know, like… I'll agree to not be so weird about Maura if you agree to only spend one night a fortnight with her._**

**_J: *blankly* One night a fortnight._**

**_C: Yes. Then, you know, you could spend like one weekend every couple of months catching up._**

**_J: Huh._**

**_C: You see? I've grown, Jane. I'm a better person than I used to be._**

**_J: *pulls hand out from his* I've changed too, Casey. I've discovered what it is I really want out of life._**

**_C: Tell me. *folds arms and stares into my eyes beseechingly*_**

**_J: Casey…_**

**_C: No, Jane, please just tell me. We'll figure it out. Whatever you want out of life is fine by me, it's what I want too, I just…_**

**_J: What I want… WHO I want… it's not you._**

**_C: *blinks* What?_**

**_J: I'm sorry Casey. But I'm not in love with you anymore._**

**_C: *takes both my hands in his* Jane, please. We can figure this out. I know you're mad at me for the way I ended things with you, but please, please don't ruin our chance at happiness._**

**_J: It's your chance at happiness, Casey. It's not mine. Not anymore._**

**_C: But…_**

**_*door slams open to Dirty Robber* *I look over Casey's shoulder with raised eyebrows to see Maura, frowning ferociously and stalking in* *Casey's mouth is hanging open as Maura pulls my hands from his grip, wrenches me up to a standing position, twines her hands in my hair and brings my mouth down to hers* *tongues battle furiously* *I groan*_**

**_C: I… oh._**

**_M: *breaks away from me* She's with me now Casey. And may I suggest getting an eye checkup, as you have been holding her hands for a good few minutes now and have still not noticed the engagement ring on her finger?_**

**_C: *eyes dart down to first my hand, then Maura's* Oh. *looks at me* Jane… *pleadingly*_**

**_J: I'm sorry Casey. But you were right to break up with me. I'm not in love with you anymore. I… I don't know if I ever really was._**

**_C: I… Jane…_**

**_M: I think it's time for you to go now, Casey. We will send you a wedding invitation._**

**_J: *hisses in Maura's ear* Maura!_**

**_M: *half shrugs unrepentantly in my direction*_**

**_C: *nods slowly* *stands up* I just… I'm sorry, Jane. And I wish you both the best of luck. *starts walking out* *pauses half way* You're good for her Maura. Treat her right, okay?_**

**_M: I will._**

**_C: Goodbye Jane. I will always love you._**

**_J: *steps up behind Maura and wraps arms around her waist* Goodbye Casey._**

**So after that the burgers that were originally for Casey and I showed up, and Maura and I ended up having an impromptu date.**

_After which I took her home and showed her exactly how much the thought and sight of Casey touching her affected me._

**Maura has quite the jealous streak, Diary! But I'm not complaining.**

_No. The neighbors might be complaining however…_

**Yes, well, that's not my problem. :-)**

_I'm so lucky you chose me, Jane._

**I didn't choose you Maura. I was made for you.**

_You are such a sap._

**Am not.**

_Are too._

**Well, I'm your sap.**

_Forever mine._

**_END CHAPTER EIGHT_**

**So I'm a sap too, so shoot me. Only the epilogue left now... I feel quite sad... :-( Please review :-)**


	9. EpilogueAuthor's Note

**_EPILOGUE_**

**Saturday 16****th**** November 2013**

**Hello Diary. It's been a long time since I've written in your pages, and I hope you'll forgive the transgression on my part.**

**Oh good God, transgression? I've been spending way too much time with Maura. Wow.**

**Anyway. Life has been a whirlwind lately of organization, work and just spending time with Maura, and after everything that happened in the last few pages of our diary, we decided life was too short to spend writing it all down. However, today has been a very special day, and I wouldn't feel right about not writing it down.**

**Today was the day I officially became Mrs Jane Rizzoli-Isles.**

**It seems so strange to say it, especially as we only officially got together four months ago, but as Maura pointed out to me, we've been dating for much longer than that. It was just that we didn't realize that that was what we were doing. So it seems strange, but oh so right, if that makes sense.**

**Frankie was my best man, and he helped me pick my wedding outfit… a stunning white dress suit, perfectly tailored to fit my body, along with a silky blue shirt that, as Ma said, bought out my complexion. Daddy walked me down the aisle first, and I stood there and waited for Maura. As I stood, I looked around. There weren't that many people there… having such a quick wedding negated the desire for a large guest list, but everyone important was there. Ma: looking absolutely stunning in a red dress and heels, holding onto Cavanaugh's arm. Both smiled and laughed freely and I found myself smiling at them fondly, glad for their happiness. Korsak was there along with Melody and his stepson Josh, while Frost sat next to my family and smiled up at me. Tommy, Lydia, Lydia's mother and TJ were all there (TJ was our ringbearer), along with several other detectives of which I had become fond over the past few years. Even Casey was there, though I noticed he had discreetly slipped away after the ceremony was over.**

**On Maura's side, Hope and Constance sat together and chatted freely and easily, both looking as beautiful and as elegant as it is possible to look. Maura's father wasn't there yet of course, as he was going to walk Maura down the aisle shortly, but Cailin was there, front and (almost) centre, playing the role of Maura's only bridesmaid. Of course, she was playing with her phone. She caught my eye at one point and smiled sheepishly, quickly putting it away, and I almost laughed out loud. Also on Maura's side were many of her lab assistants and crime techs, front and centre of which sat Susie Chang. I smiled at her fondly, remembering the way she had so bravely grabbed my fist when I was desperate to get to Maura that afternoon that seemed a lifetime ago, and she smiled back.**

**Paddy was in jail of course, but I knew that somewhere hidden away, someone was taking photos for him.**

**Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, 'Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah' started playing over the speakers and I started laughing, but that stopped abruptly when Maura stepped out on her father's arm. Her hair was left loose, the honey blonde curls slipping over her shoulder in a shiny mane, and her makeup was very simple. She decided in the end that she didn't want anything too fancy so she did her own hair and makeup. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She wore a long white, formfitting dress with red material and beading across the bodice and the red material continued in a long upside down V down the back of the dress. It was very simple, very elegant, and she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world.**

**In fact, she WAS the most beautiful woman in the world. She is.**

**I don't remember the celebrant starting to speak, or Ma's inevitable sobbing, just the look in Maura's eyes as she walked up the aisle to meet me. I just remember the smile on her face and the tears in her eyes when she stood opposite me, and the way she started to blur about the edges when my own tears could not be held in check any longer.**

**These are my vows to Maura:**

**_I promise to love you forever, no matter how much you Google mouth at me. I promise that I will get cranky with you sometimes, but I will always apologize and I will always forgive you if you have made me angry. Working in the job I do… I see the very worst in people, but in you, I see the very best, and I promise to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you deserve to be. I love you Maura, and I'm so glad I'm marrying you today._**

**These are Maura's vows to me:**

**_There has always been something missing in my life. I never quite knew what it was, and I didn't know how to ask for clarification. I tried to fill the gap, but I was never quite successful, and then you walked into my life, dressed as a prostitute and as foul-tempered as ever, but something in me shifted that day. When we became friends, I felt like the luckiest person in the world, but that feeling didn't even come close to how I felt when we kissed for the first time._**

**_You filled a hole in me that I didn't even know existed, Jane, and I made a vow right then and there to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I promise to always love you, and I promise to love you more when you least deserve it. I promise that I will force feed you kale and other vegetables, but I also promise to steal chips off your plate when you order them despite me telling you not to. I promise I will always be the yin to your yang, and that I will never stop Google mouthing at you, because I know how you secretly love it. And I promise that I will never, ever let you forget how much I love you._**

_It was a wonderful day._

**Yes it was.**

_At the reception, we had the toasts and Angela got up and made a very moving speech._

**And, amazingly, it was surprisingly appropriate!**

_I went through it with her beforehand._

**Ah, that explains it.**

_After which, Jane and I had our very first dance as a married couple. Jane picked the song._

**Of course I did, couldn't have you picking it. You'd probably choose Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah.**

_I most certainly would not have picked that! While it is our song, it is entirely inappropriate for a first dance song._

**Oh, but it's appropriate to walk down the aisle to?**

_Yes._

**Uh huh.**

_What was the song called again?_

**'At the Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.**

_I loved it._

**I thought you would.**

_The lyrics were very appropriate for us._

**I agree.**

_Hmm. Anyway, Detective… I do believe that there is one thing that we have not yet addressed._

**…Yes?**

_I seem to recall you saying something several months ago about wedding lingerie?_

**Ah. Well, yes, perhaps I did. But whatever could you be getting at, dear Doctor Isles?**

_Well, I need to inspect said lingerie to see if it meets my standards don't I?_

**And if it doesn't meet your standards?**

_Well, that would be a pity. In that case, I would find it necessary to rip the offending items off your body as quickly as possible._

**Why do I suddenly find myself hoping that it is not up to your standards?**

**Oh! Goodnight Diary**

**END**

**Okay, it is entirely possible I have already started writing up another Diary. My God, I think I'm creating a verse. Wooow. I'm so proud of myself :-P Anyway, if I think that this new diary has any potential whatsoever, you will probably see it start going up in a couple of months or so (hopefully less but Christmas is coming up, as well as my birthday, my sister's birthday AND my best friend's wedding so I'm gonna be BUSY), and I'll add a note here to tell everyone following this story that it is up. I can tell you all right now that it will be a pregnancy diary, SOOO... I have a favour to ask of all of you! Please PM me with any ideas of things that have happened to you/ your mother/ your sister/ your friend/ etc during pregnancy. Funny, stressful, just something that you would like for me to do to Maura and Jane :-P Please! I will love you forever :-D For example... (and this actually happened to a friend of mine), there is a craving for Nutella and the store is all out, and this results in a huge hysterically sobbing mess of a pregnant woman with family members freaking out thinking something had happened to the baby/partner etc. Just, you know, goofy little things like that. Or something stressful I can add to give the story substance. GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS PEOPLE *grabby hands* lol  
**

**And then I'll probably write a diary about the trials and tribulations of parenthood. I love my little diary stories *snuggles them***

**Oh, and I'm going to try my best to make the next one longer and not end it as quickly as these ones... I'm still teaching myself how to write longer stories. I'm getting better! Slowly... lol.**

**Anyway, as always, if you have any ideas for other stories, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Much love to all! (and cookies to all reviewers *is shamelessly bribing*)**

**DOOO ITTT *using mind control on those people that don't like/are somehow allergic to virtual cookies***

**Please? *now is just begging ridiculously and is going to get out of here before people start throwing things* :-P**


End file.
